Jashin's Follower is Among Us
by Elpis.97
Summary: He made me promise to be good till we meet again, to hide my secret from none beliving eyes. I will stay unknown until it is time, and when that time comes, together we will take down those hell bent Kami worshipers. HidanxSakura R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Little Girl: Please don't kill me! I have a new (well it's adopted) story, and it won't affect my other ones I promise. This story has been adopted from my lovely friend; The Ghost of Injustice. I hope you enjoy how it comes out when I reconstruct it J. Enjoy my lovelies!

Disclaimer: I own physically and mentally nothing, except the plot… FML

Prologue:

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

They stood out amongst the crowd, and yet, at the exact same time they didn't. They stood together, and yet they stood apart, they walked matching stride for stride, yet the small one always fell a tad bit behind.

The small one barley reached the others shoulders; every thing about it was covered with a black cloak that brushed worn out edges against the ground. The only thing remotely noticeable was a club of pink hair and a small pale section of its face that could not be covered with the dark fabric.

The other companion towered over the others in the crowd, he to was covered in a cloak, only the colour was a deep red, with splotches of white hear and there. The cloak hood covered half of its face, but a lower facemask cover up every thing else, save for a small strand of glowing, silver doubloon hair.

They didn't even look at each other when the smaller started to make conversation. "When do we part sensei?" Its voice was oddly high and feminine; clearly make her out to be a girl.

"Where almost there Sakura, be patient." This was obviously a male for the deep toned brass of his voice.

"But I do not want to part sensei." The girl, Sakura, hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sakura, I've taught you all I can about being a Jashinist, you're a hundred and thirteen, and you need to live on your own for once." The man hissed in his deep tone.

"But Jashin-sama," Sakura hissed to her god, "These Konoha people know nothing of your greatness, there all hell bent Kami worshipers." Sakura pouted.

The god chuckled at the young ones antics, he would miss her. "I know Sakura, just keep hidden in till Hidan comes in to play or that Sasuke boy leaves." Seeing her pout, he did something he would do for no other follower, or anyone else for that matter, he gravelled. "For me, please?"

The girl sighed, long and exaggerated. "Fine. But I can't promise to be good." She hissed threw clenched teeth. "I really hate that oh powerful future seeing thing you do to." The girl grumbled, she liked to find thing out on her own.

The god smiled a little under the mask, before the two reverted in to silence.

All too soon the big gates of Konaha loomed over the duo, the guards where asleep at there post for it was the middle of the night.

The old god bent down so he was eye level with the green eyed girl.

"Be good okay?" His smile wobbled a bit, the hundred years he had spent with the young girl, training her, had made him come to think of her as his daughter. It was hard to let her go.

"Will I see you again?" Tears had begun to collect in her eyes, but she forced them down, she would not cry, not in front of her god.

"We will, don't worry." Jashin leaned in and kissed her forehead, before grabbing one of her tiny hands. Uncurling the fist he placed a choker in her hand. It was white, with the symbol of Jashin pendent. He re-curled her fist before grabbing the next one. In this he placed a long katana with the number three skill fully etched in the bottom. A rosary hung off the hilt.

"Are parting gift, and a reminder that I shall always be with you, even at the darkest of times," and with that the man disappeared in a shower of blood. The unspoken words of _my daughter_ hung heavy in the moon lit night.

With a sigh the young one pulled out a scroll from her back pocket. In a small flare, two human looking puppets appeared, one man, one woman and trailed behind the girl as she went to wake the guards.

With one last look at the spot where her sensei, god and even father had stood, she walked in to Konoha to start her new life.

Happy Little Girl: I hope you liked it! This isn't my writing, this is The Ghost of Injustice's I just felt like she needed some credit before I start on this.. Read and Review! 5 reviews until the next chapter! Which will definitely be much longer! I love you all and have a nice weekend J. **blows kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Little Girl: Thank you for all the reviews! You always know how to make me happy. Well here's the second (first because the other was a prologue) of the story. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except the plot!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

""Inner""

Unknown P.O.V.

"Help! Please someone help me!" A man yelled breathless. His legs were running as fast as his state would allow him. That state being half dead. One arm was twisted at an unusable state; the other arm has a twisted wrist. And by twisted, it had been turned clockwise 3 times. His nose was broken behind belief, and his left had been ripped out of his socket.

"Why is no one coming? Help, someone quick, come and help me!" He screamed into the open summer air. Mosquito's buzzed around, but no one was coming to help this damned man. He was running, sprinting, trying to save himself. It seemed like this alley way would never end. How many times had he seen that trash can again? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, bad mistake. The unknown kunai lodged into the back of his neck hit a nerve ending that sent his tumbling to the ground.

His left leg twisted to the side.

He started crying, praying to Kami to save him. His sobbing made him more tired, which in turn, made him more tired to fight for his life. Soon he just laid there, staring at the moonless night. Stars twinkling above him, mocking him. Soft footsteps knocked him out of his state. Soon, he started crawling away from the sound. "Help! Help! Help!" He screamed, hoping to alert at least someone! The footsteps stopped. His hash breathing was the only sound.

Soon a long skinny pike lodged itself into his kidney, he screamed in pain. Blood forming into his mouth.

"Look what you did, you got blood everywhere! Bad boy, you need to be punished." An unknown female whispered. She took out another spike and slashed his arm. "They're a tad amount of poison that will destroy your ability to move. Fun, no?"

The female licked the tip of the pike, she then smirked. Sticking the spiked into the ground, taking out a kunai she spilled a small puddle of blood onto the alleyways dirty floor. After making the blood take the shape of an upside down triangle, she pulled the pike out of the ground. "Let the fun begin."

She stabbed herself in the thigh, then the other. Over and over again she stabbed her self in non-life threatening places, dragging the pleasure out as long as she could. ""Sakura, hurry up, it's almost 3:00am in the morning.""

Sighing the female, grabbing the spike, which had been stabbed into her left foot at the time, she plunged it into her heart. The man screamed loudly, before falling over dead. ""Finally."" Her inner screamed in her head. A small headache forming. Rolling her eyes, she gathered her supplies, no evidence must be left. That's what he always taught her.

Trudging to her lodgings, blood formed at every step she took. Grinding her teeth a bit, she stripped herself of her clothes, after taking a spare out of a scroll. She lit the alley on fire.

No evidence must be left.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was enjoying my nice, peaceful slumber until it was interrupted rudely by the loud wailing of my dreaded alarm clock. I grasped the sharp kunai I kept under my pillow and stabbed it several times before I was satisfied. It gave a small cry of defeat before going on to the land of deceased alarm clocks. I rolled over and curled up into a ball, unable to fall asleep, yet I wanted to enjoy the warmth of my small twin bed a little while longer.

""Dammit Sakura, that is the 17th alarm clock this month.""

I ignored my inner and continued to stare out of the window. The sun hadn't even come up yet, but I was slightly wide-awake. Rolling out of the bed and falling onto pile of old clothing I left purposely left there so whenever I rolled out of bed I wouldn't falling to my ever impending doom. Grabbing a, hopefully, clean towel off the floor from the pile I trudged into my bathroom to begin my morning routine.

I groaned as the hot water massaged my aching muscles. _"Next time, shorter ritual"_ Scrubbing the blood out of my hair, and body was a aggravating task. Soon my entire body was cleaned and I could begin FINALLY getting ready.

I towel dried my body and hair and started with the undershirt of my outfit. It was long sleeved, tight around my abdomen and loose around my arms. I grabbed the silver and black waist corset next and tied it closed. Then came the skirt, it came down to the middle of my thighs, underneath went my petticoat. The petticoat had several layers, all looked useless but secretly had a purpose.

In the shinobi world, no matter how strong you are, the men always looked down on the women. So, while they underestimate me in battle, I take out my secret weapons and sacrifice them, damning then to the deepest and inner most ring of hell. Reserved for the hell damned Kami worshippers. ""Saku-chan, calm down, you're going to rip the overalls.""

Sighing I continued to dress myself. When everything was in place, I clipped on the overalls, pulled the socks up onto my thigh, and slipped my small feet into the worn-down black combat boots, I finally left my house. Looking up at the sky, I estimated it to be around 7:30am in the morning. Picking up my pace I half walked have ran to the ramen shop where I knew he would be. The opening lecture for new Konoha shinobi is at 8, and it would take 25 minutes to walk from the ramen shop to the lecture hall.

I was finally there when I heard the familiar slurping sounds of Naruto when he scarfed down as much miso and beef ramen as he can in the time span of when he gets there to when I drag him away. He was on his seventeenth bowl when I open the door flaps of the small restaurant.

"Are you ready? Or did you go through all that hard work, just to miss the lecture and wait another year?" I told him, slightly teasing him. His neck turned red, with embarrassment or anger, either one. He finished the bowl and slammed the appropriate amount of money on the table. I smirked and shook my head slightly.

"Neh, Saku-chan, why must you be so mean?" He whined as I dragged him through the streets to the hall.

"Because, if I had left you to finished another bowl, or say walk at your usual pace, we would be late." I tugged on his hand harder and soon we were sprinting towards the hall. I looked at the shadows on the ground, 7:46. I groaned and picked up my pace. For Naruto, it was either be dragged and half dead when he gets there, or run at her pace and be sweaty. He chose sweaty.

He tugged his hand out of my grasp and ran side by side along with me. Soon it became a race. We were toe and toe, neck and neck. I had barely broken a sweat, but he was near gasping for air. I quickened my pace leaving him in my dust, I turned my head to laugh at him but I ran into a wall before I could even take a breath.

Grabbing my head, I stood up slowly so I wouldn't get dizzy. "Who the hell put this wall here?" I mumbled to myself. That wall turned out to be Iruka-sensei. "Where the hell have you two been!" He began ranting to us about the importance of being on time and blah, blah, blah.

"It's 8:57! You two were supposed to be here at 8 on the dot!" He screamed at us.

I looked at my watch, showing him the LED lights that displayed 7:57. He shook his head at me, and grabbed us by our wrist and dragged us the rest of the wrist to the hall. More lectures came as we walked the rest of the way there. Don't do this, follow these rules, and always listen to your sensei.

"_Oh my Jashin, does this guy ever shut the fuck up!"_

"" Oh hush up. You were the one that was late.""

I grumbled without answering. When we finally reached the building he shoved us into a room, locked the door, and stomped down the hall.

Inside the room were 2 people. They kind of looked like twins. One I already knew, his name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was a brooding douche-bag. His raven black hair was gelled into the shape of a chickens butt, and thick "manly" lashes covered his obsidian eyes.

The second boy also had black hair; it had no shine yet it didn't look dry. It hung loosely, stuck slightly to his face. His also black eyes were pale and emotionless. At least the Uchiha had broody emotions in his. His cupid's bow was highly accented; he also had a permanent fake smile.

Shaking my head, I grabbed Naruto away from Sasuke before a fight could happen. We sat down in the middle of the empty classroom next to each other. Not because I liked the kid, I had to stop him from fighting with Sasuke. Even though I love bloodshed and pain, I want to be the one to kill the little bitch. Smirking, I put my head down, I was still tired. Fuck the sensei, I want sleep.

Happy Little Girl: Well here's the second chapter. She met her teammates, I introduced Sai 3 years too early, its midnight and I'm wide-awake. I passed ALL my midterms, and I'm getting a puppy named Ciel for Christmas. P.S. Who's going to Megacon in February! I am! I'm so excited, I'm a convention virgin and I'm so excited to break my hymen! Too much info? Yeah I thought so too… Anyway If you're going, review it and maybe we could hang out.. I don't even know XD. So read and review, 5 reviews until the next chapter! I love you all and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanaza, ***insert other holidays** *.


	3. Chapter 3: Bell Test

Happy Little Girl: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I got a Laptop so I will most definitely be updating more often. I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter 2. ANYWHO, I own nothing (unfortunately) I only own the plot and my lovely laptop Sebastian.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

""Inner Talking""

Sakura's P.O.V.

I closed my eyes as i felt the cool breeze, that happened to roll in, caress my light pink hair. After our sensei had finally come to get us, 3 hours late mind you, he transported us to the roof top of some building. My first impression of the guy was that he was a pervert. Eve as I think about it, my eye twitches as he reads the Icha Icha series in public. Around children! I've met that writer, he is nothing but a pervert, and anyone that becomes his apprentice in the future is also a pervert. I shuddered at the memory of my first meeting him.

"_Gai in a bikini, Gai in a bikini, Gai in a bikini." _I chanted in my head.

Thankfully Kaka-sensei called my name to introduce myself. We were supposed to state our name, interesting, dreams, likes, and dislikes. God Konoha Shinobi are so childish. I miss the Land Hidden in the Mist. Now that was a fun trip. For their genin exams they could slaughter whoever they want, they just needed 5 kills before they could graduate. I once witnessed an extraordinary man named Zabuza. I could still smell the blood of the crying children, and the screams and gurgles as they fought to live. I was hiding in the bushes in near ecstasy. I only wished he had saved some for me.

Shaking my head of my thoughts I began my introduction. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am 12 years old. My interest include my religion, and finding the perfect-" I paused thinking of the right word, not finding any I skipped. "My dream is to please my god. I hate heathens, and love my god and Pocky." I could hear their sweat drops.

"Anyway, that was the last of the introductions, now onto the hard stuff. Tomorrow, training ground 13, 5:00 a.m. don't be late, and I recommend not eating anything unless you want to puke. Ja ne." He raised his right hand in a form of saying goodbye and poofed off the building. I then realized that the roof did not have a door to lead downstairs. "Useless sensei." As Naruto and Sasuke freaked out, Sasuke did it in his broody emo way.

"I'm leaving, also, ignore the sensei. Eat breakfast." Then I backed up to the edge of the building, waved goodbye then fell backwards off. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed. I ignored him, and flip forwards landing gracefully on my feet. I waved a second time, and shun shined away.

-Sakura's House-

It was only 12 in the afternoon, I still had an entire day to do something.

""Fuck that, we're tired. Sleep.""

"_If we go to sleep now, then we won't sle-"" _I couldn't even finish the sentence because inner shut my body down to sleep. "Bitch." I mumbled sleepily, my face was smashed against the soft black pillow on my bed. I threw a Hello Kitty throw on my body and began snoring.

-Next Morning 5:30-

I guess I slept through the night because when I awoke it was 5:30 in the morning. The sun had yet to come up, but it was fine by me. It was nice calm and peaceful… Until I realized that I was 30 minutes late. "Fuck." I rolled out of bed and had to skip the shower. In my lightly colored bathroom my hands were extremely busy. My left; brush my teeth. My right; Brushing and [trying] to style my hair. When that was finished, my hair was tied into lop sided high ponytail. Rushing through my dressing routine, I tied the corset loosely by accident, one stocking was lower than the other, and my skirt was one petticoat short. I barely remembered to strap my kunai pouch one when I sprinted out the door. A small sliver of beef jerky was washing down the food and chakra pill that I had managed to shove down my throat. I dodged early venders that were setting up in the market that was right next to my apartment.

I cut through several alley ways to make it to the exit of Konoha. The guards were sleeping when I zoomed pass, "Stupid, lazy Konoha ninja. I should just burn the entire city down now." I mumbled to myself as I passed Training ground 3. Ten more to go. The sun was peeking out on the east, when I finally arrived. I was on my knees trying to get out my excuse. "Sorry-*gasp*- I'm-*gasp*-Late-*gasp*-I_ *gasp*- Slept- *gasp*- In."

""God why are you gasping for air? We only ran 10 miles in 30 minutes."" My inner asked me; in my head I could see her on an imaginary couch eating Pocky. _"You lazy fat ass."_

"Why are you late Saku-chan? Well it doesn't really matter because the sensei isn't even here…" Naruto asked me, he was standing over me with anime question marks standing over his head.

"He's not here! I will burn him to the ground and sacrifice him till his soul and blood are in the river of my god's domain!" I yelled, my eyes were on fire and my body got five feet taller.

"Uh, Saku-chan… Calm down." Naruto told me hesitantly.

"Calm down, you calm down! I didn't get to properly shower then morning, my hair is shit, my clothes are lopsided and out of character, and I'm still tired." Anime tears fell down my cheeks as I complained. I was on my knees in the dewy grass that belonged to the training ground. Naruto awkwardly patted my shoulder as he crouched down next to me. It was about 6:50 in the morning when I calmed down. The sun was half up and the sky was light blue.

Sasuke was in his claimed emo tree mumbling about how he'll pass this final test so he can kill his brother. Sai was next to me drawing Naruto who was running in circles and rolling on the ground screaming for the sensei to arrive.

~2 hours later~

"Yo." My sensei greeted us as he poofed in front of us. I was half dying, half asleep from having to pry Sasuke and Naruto apart from a fight that happened 30 minutes prior. Naruto was nursing the bruise I gave him 15 minutes before sensei came. Sasuke was brooding that he got his ass kicked by me, a girl, and Sai was fake smiling.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled, as he stood up and half-heartily attacked Kaka-sensei. I heaved myself off the training grounds floor and stood up. I placed my hand on my hip and spoke; "Are we going to get this test done or not? I have places to go, people to see."

"Such a hurried spirit you are. Well then why don't we begin?" He held up three bells. "Try to get these bells from me before the timer is up. "Simple enough, no?"

"Is that it? Give me a challenge old man!" Naruto taunted, crossing his arms over his jumpsuit clad chest. Kaka-Sensei ignored him and raised his hand in the air. "Begin!"

I back flipped multiple times into the woods, and cloaked my chakra from Kaka-Sensei. Sai and Sasuke had done the same. Not as well as I, but good enough for a genin. Naruto was stupidly fighting Kaka-Sensei head on, underestimating him due to the scenario that happened in the classroom the other day. I looked at their battle trying to find weak points in his fighting style. I noticed that he relied on sound and chakra placement when he dodged as he kept his eyes on his book. Also, he doesn't actually read the perverted novel. His eyes are slightly tilted upward at his opponent giving an aura of inferiority. He also leaned more on his left.

Naruto was defeated after a wasteful twenty minutes. Kaka-sensei then walked off. I felt his chakra go near Sai, who was five kilometers east of me. I jumped to the right and ran to a clearing. The dirt was soft in some spots and rock hard in other. Perfect. I slit my wrist and used a simple water technique to shape it into 4 small spiders. They were the size of my thumbs finger nail, but very fast. Healing my wrist; I threw one spider in the direction of my team mate's chakra. Pulling out ninja wire, I began to set up traps for when Kaka-Sensei comes for me. I estimated it to be after Sasuke is taken down.

Several wires were connected to trees with a trigger that would release more wires and so on. Its ending effect would be a spider web. When that was set up two spiders came back. One was Naruto's, the others Sai. I pinpointed Kaka-Sensei's chakra, it was heading towards me. I cursed out loud and prepared myself. I got into a semi-wide fight stance with my left hand near a storage scroll and my right thigh which had my kunai pouch strapped on to it.

He appeared on my left, with the book in hand. He walked forward and positioned himself right in front of me. I made the first move. Running at him, I opened the scroll and pulled out a large axe. Going all out I decided to make an incredible first impression. I swiped the axe at his left. Nicking him the arm I felt his chakra in that arm weaken. Smirking I attacked again, and again, and again. He was backing up exactly where I need him to. Kicking off from the ground I backwards kicked him in the chin making him stumble back a few inches. His left ankle triggered the wire. Seven wires shot out from behind him, triggering others. He was forced to jump but was hit by wires I controlled personally and fell into the metal web. The wires had a special kind of glue attached onto them making everything that radiated heat stick to them. He was like a fly, buzzing around, trying desperately to get out of the spiders web.

Jumping onto a nearby tree, I heaved my axe onto my shoulder and began summoning chakra into the blade. Dark Amethyst colored chakra swirled around the blade adding a slightly scary effect. Jumping into the air, I flipped several times and attacked. The blade was pointed at his hips, closing in at a draing pace. Kaka-Sensei's eyes widened in fear. But, his life wasn't going to end here. I sliced off a single bell and tossed it into my mouth. Standing on the wire web I showed the bell that was held by my teeth to Kaka-sensei. I walked over to his ear, stepping slightly on his arm.

"I know this exercise was about teamwork, but do you honestly think these bozos will work with me? Females are underestimated in the Shinobi world, even at this young of an age. Now, go defeat Sasuke and kill his ego a bit." After I released Kaka-Sensei from the strings, I walked to the meeting point where we were supposed to go after we go a bell. Looking at the timer, which read 8:57 in the morning, I placed my hands behind my head and decided to take a nap. I fell asleep to the yells of Naruto attacking Kaka-sensei, the little silver bell safely tucked into my kunai pouch.

~12:00 P.M. In the Afternoon~

Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke were all tied up on the logs that were specially meant for the ones who did NOT get a bell. I sat criss crossed in front of them A triumphant smile on my porcelain colored face. My green eyes twinkling devilishly. Kaka-Sensei dropped four bentos in front of me then disappeared giggling while reading his porn. I opened one and nearly died in pleasure. It looked amazing. A side of rice with furikake was sprinkled decoratively over the top. On the other side, bite-sized piece of karaage, a little cup of hijiki seaweed and julienned carrots, katsuo-bushi flakes, a little cup of gobo, and a cherry tomato to top it all off. Cracking my chopsticks apart I dug in, destroying the contents of the bento in mere minutes. I looked up when I heard three loud growling stomachs. Throwing three kunai at the rope, untying them, I scooted the remaining bento towards them. All while eating.

They attacked the food like wild dogs. Scarfing it down as fast as their throats could swallow. I giggled at their antics, but stop suddenly when the sky turned gloomy and grey. Lightning crackled and flashed a crossed the sky. Thunder roared like a lion, invading everyone one's ear drums. "You disobeyed my orders, untied them from the stump, and fed them!" Kaka-sensei yelled, scolding me like a five year old.

"You all-" The sky suddenly turned bright and blue again. "Pass." He smiled at all of us, well I guess he was smiling due to not being able to see because of his mask. We all sweat dropped and fell anime style to the floor. I stood up and prepared to yell at Kaka-sensei, but Naruto beat me to it. He was swinging around Kaka-sensei's neck, screaming in joy. I shook my head and cheered along with everyone else.

I was one step closer to fulfilling my lord's one true goal, and one step closer to getting my destined one in my arms.

Forever.

Happy Little Girl: WOAH, longest chapter yet! I'm so proud, I hope you all liked this. She went to the training grounds, she kick Kakashi's ass, she passed, and other stuffed went down. Well, as I finish this, it's two days after Christmas, so Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Festivus, and I hope you all have a Happy New Years! May (not the month -.-) 2012 be the best year yet! Good Bye everyone, take care because I care. I love you all and I'm going to go to sleep because I've been working on this since yesterday, and its 6:00 a.m. in my time… T.T see what I do for you.. Read and Review. 5 reviews till the next chapter of Jashin's Follower is Among Us! :*


End file.
